


Livewire

by Rhapsody0607



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody0607/pseuds/Rhapsody0607
Summary: Ryleigh’s returned from Ascus, clearly feeling lost and tender about her past. After telling Rukiya that she doesn’t feel like she belongs anywhere, how she doesn’t feel needed, and how she needs Whispers, Asten, and the Dawnguard… but not as much as she needs Rukiya.





	Livewire

**Author's Note:**

> Rukiya is a dark skinned half elf woman, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
> Ryleigh is a pale skinned human woman, with striking violet eyes and blonde hair.
> 
> Canonically what happened between Ryfika after Ryleigh's confession in session 0110.
> 
> https://www.worldanvil.com/w/queertical-role-jennawynn/a/session0110-article

Ryleigh’s returned from Ascus, clearly feeling lost and tender about her past. She tells Rukiya as much, because they don’t keep those kind of secrets from one another, and before she knows it, everything is tumbling out of Ryleigh’s mouth. How she doesn’t feel like she belongs anywhere, how she doesn’t feel needed, and how she needs Whispers, Asten, and the Dawnguard… but not as much as she needs Rukiya.

 

"I need you more than the anger… more than the vengeance. I need you more than Whispers.” She hesitates, only for a moment, before adding, “Asten forgive me, but I need you more than Him too. And Rukiya... I’m scared of what that means, or what it says about me, but I know it’s true.” Ryleigh’s eyes fill with tears, then she softly says, “I’m flawed, and struggling, and uncertain, but I choose you, and I’ll always choose you, because you give me somewhere to belong.”

 

Rukiya feels tears sting her eyes, the words touching her in way she wasn’t expecting. Ryleigh’s her home too. She leans up to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck, kissing her softly for a few seconds. She eventually pulls back just enough to whisper against Ryleigh’s lips, "I'm with you, Ry. We can figure out the rest."

 

In the next moment, Ryleigh is lifting her, urging Rukiya to wrap her legs around Ryleigh’s waist, and she does instinctually. It surprises her and a groan of pleasure pushes out of her mouth when she’s pressed solidly against the nearest wall. There’s no denying that her girlfriend’s physique and strength have always been a source of desire for her, but being handled like this is something else - it’s sexy. With Ryleigh’s lips on her neck and her hands desperately clawing at Rukiya’s clothes, Rukiya finds herself succumbing to her body’s craving for more. She threads one of her hands into Ryleigh’s hair, her fingernails scratching at Ryleigh’s scalp.

 

Just as she thinks, _I want more_ , Ryleigh’s teeth sink into the skin at the base of her neck. Rukiya’s breath catches at the sensation. She’s going to have a bruise there tomorrow and it turns her on… heat instantly pulses between her legs. Everything from Ryleigh’s kiss to her touch is slightly possessive and it’s definitely different for them, but Rukiya’s into it. She’s into the sureness of Ryleigh’s mouth, the determination of her movements, and the roughness of her touch. Ryleigh’s always so gentle and soft and careful with her. This is new and Rukiya’s not opposed.

 

She’s drawn out of her thoughts when Ryleigh’s fingers push into her pants and touch her all in one swift motion. Rukiya’s head drops back against the wall as she moans throatily, her self control already waning, and her body already anticipating release.

 

Ryleigh’s touch isn’t teasing or rushed, it’s steady and certain; she knows what Rukiya likes and how she likes it. She’s curling her fingers and pumping her arm with more force than usual, hitting that perfect angle and making Rukiya’s blood pound in her ears, and elsewhere. It’s like Ryleigh just knows when to push or pull, when to apply pressure, and all without Rukiya saying anything. The firm press of Ryleigh’s palm against her has Rukiya gasping.

 

“Fuck, Ry,” she manages to say, her breathing already uneven, her nails digging into Ryleigh’s scalp and shoulder.

 

She’s so close to coming already, especially with Ryleigh pressing all her buttons and bypassing any teasing. _What in the hells? I have more self control than this._ Or so she thinks, but then Ryleigh’s lips are against her ear, whispering in a sultry tone, “I want you to come hard and fast and right now.”

 

 _Okay, maybe I don’t_ , she thinks as Ryleigh’s teeth pull at her earlobe, her arm thrusting once more, and her fingers fluttering inside her. That’s all it takes. Rukiya comes - hard and fast and right there against the wall. Waves of heat and pleasure wash over her, spreading from between her legs and pushing out towards the rest of her body. Her muscles tense and her breathing shudders as the intensity of her release washes over her.

 

Ryleigh presses her forehead to Rukiya’s, her fingers still deep inside her as the waves of her orgasm lessen. They’re both breathing a little heavy, both a little sweaty and flushed, but Rukiya feels so deeply connected to Ryleigh in this moment. As her climax begins to fade Ryleigh’s fingers curl inside her. Impulsively, she grinds her hips against Ryleigh’s palm, and the pulsing heat between her legs immediately returns. It makes her moan, and the sound of it has Ryleigh moving them to the bed. Rukiya tugs her shirt off as Ryleigh withdraws her fingers, grabs at her pants and rids her of them quickly. Within seconds Rukiya’s naked and seizing Ryleigh’s wrist, pulling her close again.

 

Their lips collide in a heated, lustful kiss and Rukiya feels Ryleigh’s fingers slip easily back inside her. Just like before, Ryleigh’s touch isn’t teasing. She’s pushing every one of Rukiya’s buttons without pretense. Ryleigh kisses and nips at her neck, steadily traveling down her body until she pulls Rukiya’s nipple into her mouth. It’s rough, all teeth and tongue, and it makes Rukiya hiss with pleasure. It’s almost overstimulating, almost overwhelming, the way Ryleigh’s fingers and lips are driving her to another orgasm so quickly. Her body feels hot and she’s sticky with sweat.

 

Moving quickly down Rukiya’s body, Ryleigh bites at her hip hard enough to bruise. It makes Rukiya groan, and she threads her hand into Ryleigh’s hair, urging her to keep going. In the next moment Ryleigh’s mouth is on her - she doesn’t rush, she doesn’t tease, she takes her steadily and certainly and unerringly.

 

Ryleigh tugs and sucks around her quivering nerve center, while her arm thrusts and her fingers curl in perfect tandem. It sends Rukiya over the edge again. Her body shudders, her muscles tense, her eyes slam shut, and she cries out as another orgasm rips through her. Ryleigh doesn’t stop when she comes, her tongue and fingers continuing to move steadily against her, pushing her back to the edge.

 

“Ry… I’m too sensitive,” Rukiya pants, her hand half trying to tug Ryleigh’s mouth away. “I can’t… I can’t come again.”

 

“Yes,” Ryleigh answers, looking up at her from between her legs, an odd determination in her violet eyes. “You can.”

 

 _Vydea, this woman is trying to kill me. Death by sex. Can that happen?_ Rukiya thinks, but then Ryleigh dips her head. The feeling of her lover’s tongue is against her, it’s feather light, and Ryleigh’s fingers flutter subtly inside her. It’s then that any additional thoughts vanish, her body spasms in a third climax, and this time her release is nearly blinding. Her body goes heavy, and she feels completely sated, like she’s floating. Ryleigh starts pressing tender kisses back up her body, and it makes Rukiya smile, because _there’s_ her soft girl.

 

“Are you okay?” Ryleigh asks.

 

“Mhmmm,” she answers, capturing Ryleigh’s mouth with her own in a kiss, and sighing contentedly as Ryleigh withdraws her fingers. “You caught me off guard with all the forcefulness, it just surprised me.”

 

“You seemed into it.” Ryleigh’s brows furrow, a troubled expression on her face. There’s mild anxiety permeating off her.

 

Rukiya lifts her hand to cup Ryleigh’s cheek, her thumb lightly tracing the crease between Ryleigh’s eyebrows. “Don’t worry, I was completely into it... ‘take charge’ you is definitely sexy, and the dirty talk was a bonus,” she adds with a teasing grin.

 

Ryleigh chuckles, then her eyes soften and the anxiety fades from the air around her. “I was worried it was all too much.”

 

“I’ll have a few bruises tomorrow, and I’ll probably be a little sore for a few hours,” Rukiya says, leaning up to kiss Ryleigh’s lips again, lingering there for a few moments, soaking in her girlfriend’s presence, “but I enjoyed myself…”

 

With some of her strength returning, Rukiya’s hands snake their way under the oversized shirt that Ryleigh wears under her armor. She runs her fingers over Ryleigh’s stomach, hardened with muscle from years of physical training. _Gods she’s sexy..._

 

“I want you,” Rukiya whispers, her hand traveling to Ryleigh’s chest, taking one of Ryleigh’s nipples between her fingers, and hearing Ryleigh’s breath catch. “But what do _you_ want?”

 

She waits for Ryleigh to decide what she wants, because sometimes, Ryleigh’s not willing and Rukiya doesn’t push her or pressure her about it. Ryleigh swallows hard, and Rukiya senses her apprehension. She removes her hand from Ryleigh’s chest and cups her cheek instead, her thumb tracing the corner of Ryleigh’s mouth. Turning her head, Ryleigh kisses her palm, releasing a heavy sigh.

 

“The last few weeks have been a lot and I don’t know how vulnerable I can be right now… even with you.”

 

“How about a massage?” Rukiya offers, and she’s pleased to see Ryleigh smile. “Or we can rest. I’m just happy you’re home, and safe.”

  



End file.
